


Let Me Live

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender Non-Conforming Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, M/M, Short One Shot, Strap-Ons, Trans Martin Blackwood, non-binary jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Jon was flushed as he laid on his back, the short skirt he was wearing was now pushed up to rest on his bare stomach. There were beads of sweat on his brow and his fingers were curled in the blankets under him as Martin slowly thrusted in him with his nicely sized strap Jon picked out. For a moment he focused on the feeling of Martin’s large hand pressed a bit heavily against Jon’s soft stomach.“Still doing okay there, Jon?” Martin asks, a softness in his voice, then leans down and kisses Jon on the cheek softly, resting their foreheads together afterwards. Jon uses this new position to wrap his arms around Martin’s broad shoulders and hold him close against him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Let Me Live

**Author's Note:**

> Something super short and sweet, had the mood to write some soft smut and writing Jon using any pronouns because I really really have a soft spot for that ngl. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> One instance of the term "cunt" used for Martin's parts at the end of the fic, but other than that nothing else is used

Jon was flushed as he laid on his back, the short skirt he was wearing was now pushed up to rest on his bare stomach. There were beads of sweat on his brow and his fingers were curled in the blankets under him as Martin slowly thrusted in him with his nicely sized strap Jon picked out. For a moment he focused on the feeling of Martin’s large hand pressed a bit heavily against Jon’s soft stomach. 

“Still doing okay there, Jon?” Martin asks, a softness in his voice, then leans down and kisses Jon on the cheek softly, resting their foreheads together afterwards. Jon uses this new position to wrap his arms around Martin’s broad shoulders and hold him close against him. 

“Ah.” He takes a moment, the strap brushing against his prostate as Martin pulls out again. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this side of things. Forgot how much I liked it.” Jon chuckles and leans up to kiss Martin, who returns the kiss happily enough and drops down a bit so they’re pressed closer together as he thrusts in deep. 

There’s something about the feeling of Martin, bigger than him, pressed deep inside and almost fully laying on top of him as he thrusts shallowly inside of Jon. It’s the first time he’s been on the receiving end of things, not even out of personal preference for that sort of thing, just more the drive for it in general wasn’t there. And now it was and he was a little overwhelmed with the feelings he was getting at the moment. From the big strap inside of him to Martin’s stomach pressing against his hard cock. They both pull back from the kiss a moment later, Jon crying out when Martin rubs against his cock as his thrusts go just a bit deeper. 

“Gah. Yes, yes.” Jon whined, curling his fingers against Martin’s back. He can feel the grin Martin gets on his face and then he’s sitting up and planting one hand firmly against Jon’s hip, fingers digging into the softness there. 

“Anything you want me to do?” Martin asks, the fingers if his other hand brushing Jon’s cock, trading just a bit. 

“Just you. God just you.” Jon’s fingers move to curl in the fabric of the skirt they’re wearing, curling against the silk. He liked this skirt a lot, one Martin got him the year previous after they had talked about what sort of clothes to get if they were getting them as gifts. He mostly wore it at home, a little too much for him to wear in public, but it was one of his favorites to just wear around. They liked the flushed look Martin got sometime while looking at him when she was wearing it. While most of the time he had no desire for sex, he liked teasing Martin with things like that. 

“Just me?” Martin grins and wraps his hand around Jon’s cock and pumps it slowly. 

“Just you. Everywhere. All over.” Jon whines, tilting his head back, exposing a lovely neck covered in dark marks from Martin. 

“Do you want to cum with me fucking you or do you want me to suck you off?” Martin asks, stopping his hand against his partner's cock. He sees Jon bits his lip for a moment and continues to thrust into them, watching as he lets out a little gasp and a yell at a particularly good thrust. 

“Please fuck me. Like.” Jon reaches out to Martin, her fingers digging into the softness of Martin’s chest, which makes the man moan softly at the touch, hips faltering for a moment. “Hard. Nice and hard like I know you can do.” Jon’s voice goes deep and demanding. The sound makes Martin moan again, and now both of his hands find Jon’s hips, and he tilts them up slightly, and starts at a brutal pace. 

Martin watches Jon drop back onto the bed, their hair falling flat against their forehead, slightly damp with sweat. They trail their hands up their own chest to play with his nipples, fingers sliding around the barbells there, tugging at them lightly. 

Martin’s thrusting moves the bed a bit, gladly nothing too hard that rocks the bed into the wall, but it was getting close to that, but at this point in their night, Jon doesn’t give a damn if it starts hitting the wall. He felt too damn good at the moment to care about anything else. He trails one hand down the soft fat of his stomach and grips his own cock and starts jerking herself off to the rhythm of Martin’s thrusts. 

With each thrust, nearly every other one, Martin was hitting his prostate and making Jon moan and be vocal, something he wasn’t often unless he was on the recieving end of whatever sex he was having. He couldn’t help when he closed his mouth, cutting off another moan when he saw that Martin was looking at them, grinning at Jon as he thrust into his partner harder and harder. 

“I love it when you’re loud Jon, it’s such a good sound.” 

“Can’t help how good you are at fucking me.” Jon mumbles, thumbing the head of his cock for a second before digging the fingers of their other hand into the meat of his thigh. 

“Can’t help that you’re just so good for me, Jon.” Martin gives a few more hard thrusts and Jon archies his back and cums, shooting onto his chest and over his fingers. He whines as Martin gives a few more thrusts into him before pulling out and taking off the harness. 

“Want a hand?” Jon asks, grinning at Martin, eyes flickering from their boyfriends cunt back up to his face. Martin chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Not really, kinda just wanna lay down and cuddle with you since you look so nice and fucked out there.” Jon chuckles and shifts against the pillows under him. 

“I like the sound of that honestly.” Martin takes a moment to get up, clean himself off, and grab a washcloth from the bathroom and gets it wet with some warm water and takes it back out to Jon to wipe him down as well. He climbs into bed next to Jon and chuckles when Jon pulls Martin into their arms and tucks his face into Martin’s neck. They’re asleep within 10 minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again hope you enjoyed! If you wanna ever rec something or anything like that, you can find me @transjonmartin on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter!
> 
> [TMGay Discord](https://discord.gg/dBd5u6xy6k)


End file.
